再生 (REBIRTH)
by Devil's Love Song
Summary: All Akatsuki members were exterminated. The Goddess of life and death decided to give each of them a second chance to live. Earth will remember each of them as vicious criminals, but will that change? They will find love and happiness but also sadness and hatred. Will the world grant these lost souls a second chance to make their life's worth living? (Story about every member)
1. REBIRTH

Kisame Hoshigaki, he was a prodigy amongst the seven swordsmen of the mist. He was a loyal man, when he trusts, he would nott ever betray you. All that Kisame ever wanted was for the world to be at peace. Sure he loves to be in combat, to shred and shave his enemies to strips, but why? He had changed over the years, his hope for the perfect world falling apart time after time. He was intelligent, that he knew, and he used it to his advantage. Being born with a special trait, that no one ever had did not affect him in the slightest. Sure he became an outcast amongst others, but that did not hurt him. He had no appearance complex, and trusted only in his power. Never before did he put as much faith in someone as Pain, also known as Nagato. Nagato promised him that the world would be able to change if they all got together. Kisame was hopeless, and dared to dream once again that the peaceful world he always wished for would be created. Nagato gathered other members in the Akatsuki, which Kisame befriended. They were not close, but they had the same understanding. They all deeply wished for the world that Nagato had in mind, until Madara tagged along. The world they all thought to create started to fall apart. Madara made false promises in order to be the ruler of the new world. Nagato eagerly listened to Madara's plans, and desperately believed in Madara.

_Tsuki no mei (Moon's eye)_

That was Madara's plan. Did it succeed? Kisame lost all of his subordinates, and watched how each of them died in combat. He felt lost, when the one he was the closest with, Itachi lost his life in order to protect someone dear to him. Kisame could only sneer at the way Itachi planned his life out, he was a formidable fellow, and Kisame respected him like no one other. When Itachi passed away, Kisame made sure to bring Itachi a plate with coloured dango on a stick, and of course a cup of green tea. Kisame did not weep, but he laughed when he stood by Itachi's grave. He was not the type to cry, and he cannot remember himself crying at all.

Everyone died, including Hoshigake Kisame. They wanted only one thing: Freedom, equality and a world without having to ponder if you would be alive the next day. The world celebrated over the deaths of these 'criminals'. They succesfully defeated Madara, Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu. Team Taka officially disbanded, and all of its members went to Konoha, to live a peaceful life. No one shed a tear for any of these 'criminals' for they were seen as trash of the society.

There was going to happen something, a miracle perhaps, that would stir the world. A force beyond death woke up as she saw in what state the world she created was in. Where people who fought for peace were killed, where hypocritical people acted as if they knew that the jinchuriki would save them all along. She was disgusted. When she received the souls of those who were labeled as criminals, she could not help but pity them. Each one of them had a pure goal in their mind; peace.

She decided to do something unexpected. She sent the souls of the criminals back to earth. Each of them were sent to a random place on earth, where they would be unharmed for the time being. She granted them another chance, in the same body with the same memories to prove their worth.

All of them gave up on the world ever becoming peaceful, but they did want to live a normal life. They thanked the Goddess for granting them one more chance.

The Goddess sent the message out on earth that soon enough, the people who they deemed as worthless would return. The people were afraid, and she had to reassure them that they only wanted a second chance. Earth calmed down, but that does not mean that they will easily accept the people who started the fourth Great Shinobi war.

Deidara, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu were revived. Obito had survived the war, and Madara was banished from the soul realm for using pure souls as these. They had no memories of the Goddess, but did understand that they had been given a second chance . . .


	2. Kisame Chapter 1

Kisame

Kisame felt numb. His eyes were closed, his limbs felt as if they were paralysed. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes just to see the magnificent blue sky above him. He felt his ribs expanding as he started to breath.

'' It was not a dream huh? '' he sneered. He was surprised that he would be given a second chance. He had killed himself, and made sure that Konoha would not be able to receive even a limb from his body. Here he is now, laying outside the gates, in a bush, being unconcious. He tried to sit up, but he felt that his muscles needed a bit more of a warming up before he could do that. Kisame snickered, and after a while he sat up against a tree.

'' Well, at least I am wearing clothes'' he thought as he looked at his clothed legs. He heaved his head, and closed his eyes again to sigh. He wondered where the rest of his ex-subordinates landed, not that that mattered. He did hope he could see Itachi again. He wondered if Itachi would be received as a hero in Konohagakure, or as a villain like before. Kisame's eyes wandered to the great gate of Konoha.

'' It has been a year since I died, and they already re-built the village, as expected from them'' he muttered, standing up. He flinched as he felt the burning sensation in his muscles but got used to it. He used the tree to support his weight, and soon enough he was standing up.

'' What from now on?'' he asked himself. If he would go to Konoha, he would be killed immediately, he laughed. Or should he go into the forest to find other ex-subordinates? They were spread across the world, who knows where they could be. Kisame lowered the pit of his Chakra, making sure he would not be recognised. He changed his outter appearance into the one of a young man. When it came to changing his appearance, it was easy to fool even the best of the best. Kisame had a lot of inviltrate missions when he was younger, he was used to it. The jutsu he used was a banned jutsu since it could also mimick ones chakra level, making it even unclear for Byakugan-users to see.

Kisame wrapped the Konoha headband around his head and walked through the gate, no one suspecting a thing. ''My my, they sure are laid back here'' he chuckled softly. Somehow Konoha looked like it did before it was destroyed. Perhaps they found out how they could use a space-time jutsu in order to ressurect the city, who knows. He wandered around, and walked inside shops. He bought a plate of dango and nibbled on the coloured ball. He closed his eyes to savour the taste, and smiled to himself.  
>'' Living like this is not bad, it's quite calming'' he sneered, and finished his plate. He did have a problem, because he could not go on living with this body. It sucked a huge amount of chakra just to maintain the realistic features. It was not bad for the beast without a tail, but he could only last a few hours like that. Kisame sighed and finished his cup of tea. It was the same tea house he and Itachi went to, so Itachi could secretly check on Sasuke. It was cute to see how Itachi cared for his brother.<p>

'' It will be 450 Yen please'' The cashier smiled. Kisame reminded himself how each shinobi would cower in fear when they saw his real self. Kisame had to laugh out loud, making the cashier feel confused.  
>'' Oh, excuse me'' Kisame said, handing over 1000 yen. '' Keep the change'' he added whilst turning to leave. He had found a 1000 yen bill on the ground earlier, Kisame was always lucky with that sorts of things.<p>

It was evening, and Kisame was sitting outside a random shop. He sat on a bench and watched how the dark clouds started squeezing tears out of them. Kisame sighed, and wondered where he could spend the night. It was not smart to leave the village, and he had no money to pay for a lodge. '' Perhaps I could mug someone? '' Kisame snickered and immediately disposed of the idea, it simply was not like him. He felt that his chakra was nearly empty, since he had to maintain a high-level jutsu for so long. After a while, Kisame started to feel sleepy, the rain drops falling on his head. He disliked the feeling of the rain, but after a few moments he could no longer feel them. He sensed another persons chakra and looked up. Someone had put a purple umbrella above his head. His mouth slightly opened as he was surprised. He could see a young woman standing next to the umbrella.

'' You could catch a cold '' she said. Kisame remained silent, not wanting to blow his cover. He could see her light blue eyes looking straight into his own.

''Ah, thank you'' Kisame tried to answer as polite as possible. He sensed that she was a kunoichi of a normal level. She had long blond hair, put up in a ponytail, her hair covering one eye. She was wearing a purple dress, holding a purple umbrella.

'' Why are you sitting in the rain? '' She asked, still holding the umbrella above his head, standing next to him.

Kisame didn't know how to answer. He could not let someone of Konoha find out that he was not from there, at least not by a fellow shinobi. Before he could come up with a smart answer she started talking again.

'' It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. How about you stay inside my shop for a while?'' she asked, smiling gently at him.

Kisame didn't know if he could trust her, but he needed a place where he could rest. Though it was a great risk. ''If she were to find out that I am an ex-akatsuki member, things would not be pleasant'' he chuckled.

''Is it funny that I invite a stranger over? I might look beautiful and lady-like but I am strong too!'' Ino said, moving her head up in order to make her hair flow beautifully after her.

Kisame raised a brow. ''My my..'' he thought. He followed her without words, and was given a room inside of her house. She told him that her parents were away for a mission, and that he could use the spare room. He nodded while she talked and smiled gratefully. Perhaps Konoha shinobi were not as bad as he thought they were, or perhaps it was just that this little girl was different. Her name turned out to be Yamanaka Ino, he had heard Hidan talk about a girl with the same name before, apparentely he and Kakuzu fought her team before. Kisame snickered whilst wrapping the blanket around his body. He was happy that the door had a lock, thus could discard his fake identity.

The next day, Ino knocked on his door.


	3. Kisame Chapter 2

The next day, Ino knocked on his door.

''Would you like to have breakfast?'' she asked, wondering why on earth he locked the door. Kisame was already awake, and felt something sting inside of him when she asked that question. ''I wonder how long it has been since any one asked me that'' he thought whilst snickering.

''That would be nice'' he replied, after transforming back to his fake self. He walked towards the door and unlocked it.  
>'' I do feel indebted to you though'' he said as polite as possible. It was true. Hoshigaki Kisame was the type who hates to be in debt to somebody else. He had always been the one who carried missions and orders out for others. No one had ever done something for him. Even not the kunoichi who invited him over for dinner, when he was younger. He had stolen her young life only to refrain the intel from leaking to the enemy. Did he regret it? No he did not.<p>

''Hehe, well if you feel indebted you can help me out in the shop'' Ino said with a grin. Somehow Kisame felt that this girl played him up all along just because she needed help in the shop. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling a bit dumb.

''I should've known that she did not ask me in for free'' he thought, sighing slightly. He was in a bad position now. If he would help her in the shop, she might notice something, but he did not want to be in debt to this girl either. He had a second chance at life and he did not want to blow it up.

''I see'' he said, following Ino to the kitchen. Ino glanced at him several times while he was helping her prepare breakfast.

''What is your name?'' she asked with a smile.

Kisame felt something stuck in his throat. He didn't know how to come up with a name. He started pondering and suddenly a brilliant idea had struck him.

''Well I have lost my memories'' he said with a pout, he knew he sucked at acting but she seemed to believe him.

''Eh?! You lost them? But how?''

'' ... I don't remember ''

'' Well it was a stupid question'' she chuckled, and patted Kisame's shoulder. In reflex Kisame slapped her hand away, which triggered a worried and confused expression on Ino's face.

''I apologise, I did not mean to-'' he said hurriedly.

'' It's okay '' She smiled, '' I will help you in whatever way I can to regain your memories.. IF you help me water the flowers!'' she said cheerily, whilst raising her eyebrow. Since her parents went on a trip together, she had to run the shop by herself. He came at a good timing for her.

'' This brat..'' Kisame thought, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was cunning, he could see that.

Several hours later, Kisame was watering the flowers together with Ino. He stared at the flowers, and he felt his heart calm down by the sight. A particular purple rose had catched his eye. Never before had he cared for something else than his missions. Watering flowers? Who would even dare to imagine Hoshigaki Kisame doing something like that? After all, he was not meant to care for others, but rather for his own goals.

'' Oh! Look out, you are giving them way too much water! '' Ino gasped, placing her hands on top of his in order to stop him from pouring the whole ocean into the flowerpot. Kisame snapped out of it, and felt embarrassed that he, a S-rank criminal would fail at watering some flowers. He bit his bottomlip, pissed at his failure to succeed his mission of watering a flowerpot. Kisame never liked to fail missions, thus he never had done so. This woman had entrusted him with the mission of watering these flowers, yet he failed. He deserved to die.

'' You are pulling such a depressed face! Cheer up, you will be fine!'' Ino said with a smile. She slowly lifted her hands from his and explained him how he should water certain plants.

'' Some plants need more care than others..'' Ino said with a thoughtful expression. Kisame did not know how to answer, but he knew she was right. All the people he had met in his previous life were people who needed different kinds of attention.

'' What if a flower doesn't want to grow the way the owner wants it to?'' he asked with a serious expression. Ino's eyes widened for a second, she felt as if the man before her had a hard past full of pain and terror.

''I don't know how others would react but.. I would love that flower just like I love all the flowers'' she said with a big smile. Kisame could feel the warmth gather in his guts. She was weird.

'' Even if it doesn't become a flower? Even if the buds stay closed forever?'' he asked, with each question getting closer to her.

'' Even if doesn't become a flower, I will still love it. It's a plant I invested time and care in, so I will love it'' she chuckled. You really like flowers, don't you?

Ino placed the stem of a purple rose behind his ear, making the purple flower lay between his earshell and head. ''This is my gift for you'' she giggled.

Kisame didn't want this moment to fade. He felt something happy eating away his usual stern feelings. He did not want for the girl before him to realise the truth. He wasn't who she thought he was and he did not want to lie.

'' I... '' he began speaking. Before he could finish his sentence, someone knocked onto the door. ''Give me a moment'' she said, walking towards the door. The door slammed open without her even touching the handle. It was Shikamaru.

'' Ino, we have a big problem!'' he said, not even looking at Kisame. Ino tilted her head raised her brow. '' What is it? '' she asked.

'' The Akatsuki, they returned! ''

'' Eh? ''

'' They are alive, they were sent back by some unknown force! We received several reports from all over the world who reported seeing people with the same description of the supposedly dead Akatsuki-members''

'' Are you kidding me!? They are back? Why? How?'' she said. She and Shikamaru kept talking while Kisame retreated to the back room. He knew he shouldn't say anything to her about him being an Akatsuki member. He had no other choice. Either lie or leave her house. He promised himself to live honestly this time. He wouldn't lie. He should tell her and leave the house.

'' In Konoha..?'' Ino asked.

'' Yes, there are two of them in Konoha if my theory is right'' 


	4. Kisame Chapter 3

**I've been absent for quite some time, but I am back now! Thank you for waiting! This chapter is shorter than usual, because I am ending Kisame's part for now, moving on to the next Akatsuki member. We'll return to Kisame later !**

* * *

><p>'' Yes, there are two of them in Konoha if my theory is right''<p>

The words floated around in Ino's thoughts. It certainly was a shock to her, why would the Akatsuki members get a second chance? Who was the one who gave them life again? Were they sure it wasn't a forbidden jutsu?

'' Ino..,'' Shikamaru whispered, closing in to her as his mouth neared her ear, '' .. The guy who is staying here, isn't he a bit too suspicious?''

Ino turned her head slightly, as she noticed the man she took in yesterday quietly closing the sliding door, to the backroom. He wasn't that suspicious, that's something she purely wanted to believe in.

'' He.. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary'' Ino said, her eyes shifting back to Shikamaru's sharp ones.

'' Be careful Ino'' Shikamaru said, his voice more serious than ever. After Asuma had died, he promised himself never to let anyone he cared about to get hurt again. He was determined to keep it.

Ino's gaze softened, as if she guessed what he was thinking about. She elbowed him, and saw him smirk. No wonder, they were best friends since they were babies, together with Chouji, she knew he was worrying.

'' It will be okay, you worrywart'' Ino said with her confident smile. But deep down, she was wondering; who was the man she took in?

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

* * *

><p>'' I need to leave Konoha as soon as possible, how troublesome '' Kisame thought, smirking. He enjoyed the thrill that he felt. He loved the excitement of being hunted down by people. It was the proof of being alive.<br>However.  
>This time, he felt something nibbling at his usual sadistic thoughts. He had to leave the girl, and get out of there.<p>

'' ...'' His long fingers wrapped around the stem of the purple flower that she had put behind his ear. He crushed it slowly, as if he tried to kill any feelings that had burrowed up these past hours. His sharp teeth showing as he grinned, dropping the abused flower onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Ino heard the wooden floor creak in the hallway. She frowned lightly, as her hand immediately wrapped around the kunai beside her bed. She felt a cold wind surround her as she pushed her blanket off, putting her feet onto the cold floor.<p>

'' Something's off.. '' The thought filled her mind. She took light steps towards her door, opening it ever so lightly. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark. The only thing she could see was a silver ray of light hit the old wooden floor. The moonlight showed her something that stabbed her emotionally. A crushed purple flower layed there, in a pool of silver lightning.

'' Wha..'' She whispered, lowering the kunai slightly. Her eyes sharply moved around as her toes touched the foor. She closed in to the flower and kneeled beside it, but when she heard the floor creak again, her head shot up.

'' Who are you!'' She shouted loudly as she saw a sharp set of teeth gleaming in the moonlight, a mouth that was grinning at her. She couldn't make up anything else of the shadow that stood in the long , dark hallway.

As soon as she called out to the shadow, he disappeared in front of her.

'' Sweet dreams'' A low yet amused voice whispered into her ear, before everything turned black for her.


	5. Sasori Chapter 1

**So here I am again with a brand new chapter! I 've decided to write about Sasori next! So, I would really really love it if you'd review my story! Oh, and pairing requests, I would love to receive them because I am still puzzled about the pairings. I would like to pair each member with someone but I am a bit lost so... Please do help me! Enjoy reading! It's a bit short, but I intended this chapter to be an introduction for Sasori**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori<strong>

'' ... What'' He looked around. This was unreal. This wasn't reality.

'' I really am back on earth'' He murmured. His eyes scanned the area. Sand, more sand, and to top it off, even more sand. Everything pointed out to Suna. He was back at his supposed 'home' country. It was early in the afternoon and the desert sun was burning his skin.

'' Tch, stupid sun-'' He silenced himself as he came to the realisation that he was barely wearing anything, except for shinobi pants. To make it even worse, he was back in his human body, which made him look like a young man again. Things weren't really going positive for the red head at the moment. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do. It looked like the war was over, since the town he saw a few dunes ahead didn't look packed with security, which would make it easy to inviltrate. He had to find some people he knew fast, before the whole town recognised him.

He transformed his appearance, into that one of an old man, making it easier for him to get into the city. It would've been weird if a half-naked, burnt man would walk through the gates, wouldn't it?

The guards were playing a card game with each other, not noticing the red-head sneaking in while being transformed. The town sounded cheerful, people were talking, children were playing and everything seemed peaceful.

'' ... It seems things have changed here'' His mind remembering the old stern Suna, the Desert had strengthened the people and made them anti-social, hateful and disrespectful. Yet now he saw a cheery town.

'' The war... changed a lot'' he whispered. Somehow he felt cheerful, even though he would never admit to that. He loved his home, his desert, the sand, everything.

'' If things so peaceful when I lived here back then , then maybe..'' Sasori thought about his parents. The Konoha nin would've never assassinated his parents, and he would've never turned out the way he was now. Everything would've been different. Everything.

'' Hmph '' He smirked as he walked on. He needed to find some clothes first, and then a place to stay without people recognising him. He did know a shady INN where he often stayed, when he was partnered with the brat Deidara. He did miss the blond, he was amusing and they often had meaningful discussions about their own subjective views on art (Though Sasori found his view to be way better). He was kicked out of his thoughts when he heard someone shouting, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

'' HELP! Thief, thief!'' An old lady shouted as she pointed at a man that ran in lightning speed. Sasori looked up, and saw someone chasing the man with impressive speed as well. The person grabbed a huge fan off her back and released a thiny whirlwind to the thief, which made him float, towards her, as she drop kicked him to the ground. Sasori's eyes widened slightly as the blond woman placed her foot on the chest of the thief, kicking some sense into him, literally.

'' You piece of shit, you dare to steal a purse huh? '' She said, kicking the already unconcious man, which made Sasori smirk slightly. But when he noticed the features on her face his smirk fell. He recognised her as one of the Kazekage's siblings. When he and Deidara inviltrated Suna to kidnap Gaara, she was there too according to Deidara , who kept blabbering about a beautiful blond woman with teal eyes. Sasori still had no idea how Deidara was able to capture the Ichibi with his lack of focus. Apparently he still had time to eye for women while he was on a mission. What a brat. Yet still he was a brat with taste. The woman looked beautiful yet deadly.

'' Thank you Temari-san'' The old woman thanked her. Sasori remembered her now. Temari, and her brother Kankuro, Gaara's siblings. Sasori knew that the woman was sharp,as her teal eyes suddenly shifted towards him. Sasori's usual stoic expression was probably a bit too suspicious since the woman seemed to be quite loved around town.

However, she shifted her gaze back at the old woman with a smile, and told her that she would bring the man to jail. Temari walked off while dragging the man in the sand, towards jail.

Sasori exhaled, he didn't notice that he was holding his breath for so long. The woman was sharp, she was the tatician of Suna, now he remembered her. They had researched the siblings of the Ichibi before they attacked Suna. She was smart, had leader qualities, and skilled.

Sasori had to leave this town before one of the siblings would recognise him. It was too risky to even stay there. Yet before he could leave, he suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he once again met the teal eyes.

'' You, who are you '' Temari asked, not even bothering to conceal the suspicion attached to her voice.

'' Shit '' Sasori thought.


End file.
